Link meets Ruby
by Gemstone1
Summary: Incase no one noticed, this chapter has been updated. (Finally) ok as Shadow was helping Link out of the pit, the ropevine snaps, and there goes Link. What will happen, ad also Ruby is taken away, will her crystal finally be set free? Please RR.
1. Link meets Ruby part one

LINK MEET'S RUBY  
  
CHAPTER 1: TOO MANY GIRLS  
  
  
  
It was nighttime in Hyrule, the moon shone brightly. The lake in Lake Hylia shows the moon's likeness. It was very quiet and peaceful until a certain green clad elf about 17 on top of his mighty speed interrupted the night. It was Link. "COME HERE HOT SHOT!" "HE'S MINE!" "WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO TAKE ME OUT FOR A DATE?" Link was getting chased by thousand of girls. "WHY CAN'T YOU GIRLS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE… FOR ONCE!!!???" Link cried. Why do I have to be born handsome? Link thought to himself. He had been running since dawn. Link fell to the ground. He then whipped out his ocarina out as fast as he could, and played Epona's song. Epona came running towards Link. He got up and ran to Epona. He got on top of her and rode off until he couldn't see those crazy girls.  
  
He rode to Gerudo Valley and made a turn, and went to Lake Hylia. He got off Epona and lied on the soft clean grass. He went to the side of the lake, and washed his moist face. He stood up and prolonged. He sighed and hung his head. "Why me? I hate my life." He looked at the water, and then suddenly, he saw bubbles getting closer to him. He backed away a little. Then POP! "LIIIIIIIIIIINK!!!" "Lord Jesus…. It's RUTO!" Link shouted. "That's right!" Ruto cried. Link took out his ice arrows and shot it at her. "Sorry Ruto, but I have to." Link rode Epona back to the ranch. He put her in the barn. He closed the door behind him. When he walked to the entrance, what a surprise, a bunch of girls were standing there. "GET HIM GIRLS!" One of the girls shouted. Link swallowed hard, and took out his ocarina. He also took out his Long shot. He hooked onto the roof of the barn. When he got up there, the girls were helping each other on to the roof. A girl reached the top. Link gasped, and played the Minuet of Forest fast. A bright green light formed around him, all the girls screamed. When the light disappeared, Link was gone. "Come back Linky poo." A girl said.  
  
Link was wrapped to the Lost woods. He sighed. He whipped a sweat off his forehead. " I think I should go home. He hung his head and walked down the stairs. He then bumped into something big and hard. He looked up and saw a big ugly freaky Moblin. The Moblin looked at Link and grinned evilly. "Hi, how are you?" Link asked in a scared voice. Link ran back. The Moblin started slamming its rock hammer. "Today is not my day." Link said. Link was exhausted, he didn't want to fight those Moblins, it'll take forever. So he decided to spend the night here. He lied down and looked up at the slivery white stars and sighed. He soon fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 2: THAT BOSSY MIDO  
  
Link told Saria what happened about yesterday, she was worried sick because Link promised her that he'll stay over for dinner. And Link never breaks a promise. "Hey tight boy!" Link turned around and saw Mido walking towards him. "You had Saria worried sick!" Mido shouted. "Next time, if you brake your promise again, I'll.. I'll.. I'll bash you in the head!" Mido shouted. "Really?" Link shouted. "Yeah!" Mido shouted back. "Look, you can't even reach my shoulder, so that means you can't bash me in the head. Ha!" Link started laughing. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Mido growled. Link just shook his head. "LINK! LINK! LINK!" Saria shouted as she ran up to him. "I heard that there's a girl in the Lost Woods, she's new!" She said when she caught her breath. Not another girl. He thought. "What do you mean by new?" Link asked. "Go find out." Saria said. So Link started off.  
  
CHAPTER 3: THE NEW GIRL  
  
Link went to the Lost woods. He walked to every direction he could go and didn't find any girl. "Maybe she's at the raping place. He played the Minute of Forest. A green light bordered him, and then he disappeared. He got to the place, and right in front of him was a beautiful girl. She was dancing in the center. She wore a white dress and white high shoes. She had blond hair like Link's except her hair is long. Link couldn't tell what color her eyes were because she has them closed. Link just stood there watching the girl dance. She then started sing along with the skull kids song. Her dress sparkled as she spun around. Link was amazed by her high beautiful and soft voice. When she stopped dancing, Link started clapping. She gasped and turned around. Link's eyes winded when he saw her stunning blue eyes. They were so clear that Link could even see himself.  
  
CHAPTER 4: INTRODUCING  
  
She backed away a little. "It's ok, I wont hurt you." Link said. She looked at him, she trusted the man by looking at his kind eyes. So she calmed down. "I love how you dance." Link said with a smile. She smiled back. "So what's your name?" Link asked. "My names Ruby." She replied back. "Who are you, and what's your name?" She asked.  
  
Flash back  
  
  
  
Ganon: Die LINK!  
  
LINK: I won't die.  
  
Zelda: LINK! Please defeat Ganon.  
  
LINK: I will.  
  
*So Link slashes Ganon, and Ganon dies. *  
  
End of flash back  
  
  
  
Those pains, and she doesn't know who I am, how can she not know that I'm the hero of time. Link thought to himself. *Sigh* Ruby just stood there in confusion. Link looked like he was drunk because Link started to talk to himself. She laughed a little. Link then stopped. "Oh sorry, I just got carried away by something." He said and blushed. "It's ok." "So who are you?" Link was about to get carried away again but then he paid atention to her. "I'm Link, The hero of Time." She smiled.  
  
CHAPTER 5: A BIG SURPRIES  
  
"So where are you from Ruby?"  
  
"You know, my real name is Luci. People call me Ruby because I hold…" she paused and didn't say anymore. "What's wrong?" Link asked. "Nothing." She said quickly. "Please tell me." "I'm sorry I can't tell you." Ruby said. "Please tell me, maybe I can help!" Link said. "I can't!" Ruby said almost shouting. Ruby, if you don't tell me then I can't help you." Link said looking at the ground. "You can't help me, I was born like this." She said sadly. Link looked up at her. "Ruby…… please tell me. I will help you if you tell me what's wrong. I wont tell anyone. Just tell me what's wrong." He said. Ruby looked up to him and sighed. "People call me Ruby… Because I hold a crystal inside my body, and if anyone has it, they can do what ever they want. And the only way they can get the crystal is to kill me."  
  
Link looked at her in surprise of what she said about the crystal. Ruby looked at him a little bit scared. Link just smiled. She was about to run away, but Link stopped her. Then Link placed his left hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I'll protect you, and the reason why I'm going to protect you is because you have a beautiful voice, and you dance well, and I know that one day your going to be a star." Link said. Ruby looked at Link's blue eyes and smiled. "Thanks." She said. "No problem, that's why I'm a hero."  
  
CHAPTER 5: SAME EXPRINCESS  
  
"Do you live in this forest?" Ruby asked. "No, why?" "Because yesterday, I saw you sleeping here." "Oh, it's because yesterday, a lot of girls were chasing me." He said with a laugh. "Same experiences, excepted they are boys." They both laughed. "Say, do you want to get out of this forest?" Link requested. "Ok!" She replied back. "Ok, if you want to get out of this forest, then stay behind me." He said. They started walking. Link took out his long shot, and shot the Moblin straight in the… *I think I'll skip that part. * When they got out of the forest, Mido saw the girl. "Hey Link, is that your new girlfriend?" he joked. "NO!" Link just pushed him aside. Link and Ruby went to Hyrule field.  
  
CHAPTER 6: IN HYRULE FEILD  
  
"Where are we going Link?" "We are going to Hyrule Castle, I want you o meet Princess Zelda." "See that green pointed roof up there, that's the castle." "WOW! IT'S BIG!" She said. "I think it will be a better idea if I call Epona, my horse. He played Epona's song. She then heard a galupping sounds. She looked around and saw Link's horse. The reddish and brownish horse made Ruby's eyes twinkle. Epona was the most beautiful horse she ever seen. They both got on Epona and rode to Hyrule castle.  
  
"Ruby, I want to know, where are you from?" "Umm…. Ok, I live in the far west of this place." "You mean in that Haunted forest? Why there?" Link asked. " I'll tell you the story. My father and mother never let me go outside because they don't want people to get the crystal inside of me. We live there because people are scared of that place, and my parent's thinks that no one will come to us. But one day, I wanted to go outside, so I sneaked out. And at the end, I found out that I was being chased by monsters, and my mom and dad heard me scream. They came running towards me. My dad was also a warrior. He took out his sword and tried to beat them, but there were too many. My dad picked me up and threw me into a pond. I watched in horror as my mom and dad tried to kill those monsters. My dad then told me to run. "No! Dad I won't leave!" He still told me to run. A monster noticed me and started chasing me. I got up and ran away as fast as my legs could take me. Then I heard screaming….. of pain. I didn't turn back because I knew they were gone forever."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." Link said. "No it's ok." Ruby then had a flash back.  
  
  
  
Ruby: Oh mother father, what am I going to do, I don't even have money for food. I'm soo sorry.  
  
  
  
A tear ran down her cheeks. Link noticed a wet drop on his back. He knew that Ruby was sad so he said a funny joke to cheer Ruby up.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 7: MEETING ZELDA  
  
"We're here!" Link said. She looked up and saw the castle. It was beautiful. Link walked up to a guard. "I came here to meet Princess Zelda, this girl named Ruby is one of my friend, so can we see the Princess." Link asked. "Certainly." The guard said. They made their way to Zelda. "Princess Zelda, how are you?" Link asked. "Link you can just call me Zelda." "Link…. WHO IS THAT GIRL?!" She demanded. "Whoa, chill." He said. "This is Ruby." Link said. "Hi it's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Yeah what ever." She said.  
  
"Zelda, I trust you, so I'm gonna tell you something that you CAN'T tell anyone." Link said looking at her eyes carefully. "Ruby I'm going to say it alright?" Link questioned. "Ok." Ruby said slowly. "Zelda you have to promise not to tell anyone because it's really important." Link said. "I promise." Zelda answered. "Link started. "Ruby holds a crystal in her body. People are searching for her just to get the crystal. Anyone that gets it can wish for anything. But to get it they have to….. Zelda?" Link asked looking at her. Zelda stared her. "Anything." Zelda whispered. "ZELDA!" Link screamed. "Oh sorry. You were saying." Zelda asked looking at Link. "I should of known." Ruby said worried. I'm sorry I won't take it." Zelda said truly. So Link continued. "But to get the crystal is to kill her." Link said sadly. "Oh you poor thing." Zelda said running up to Ruby. After some talking Zelda didn't talk about the crystal anymore.  
  
"So Link, want to go to the Lake Hylia?" "Uh …..o…..k." He said. "Ruby you stay here because Link and I have to talk. Don't worry, the guards will protect you. I'll tell them, but I wont tell them about the crystal. Zelda said. "Ok." Ruby said. But really Zelda just wanted to be alone with Link.  
  
CHAPTER 8: BIG EMBRASSMENT  
  
Link and Zelda walked out. Zelda was blushing…. A LOT. She loves Link. Link stopped, and Zelda kept on walking. "Um Zelda?" "Yes Link?" "You want to go to the lake…. Right?" Link asked. "Yes." She replied. "Well the lake is that way." Link said pointing to the left. "Oh..he…he…um…well then lets go that way!" Zelda said embarrassed. "Losing you sense of directions there huh princess?" Link started to snicker. "STUFF IT HERO!" "AWWWW! Now you done it, you hurt my feelings." Link said *Fake cries. * "I'm going to ignore that because you are my best friend." Zelda said.  
  
When they got there, Zelda asked Link if he likes that girl. Link just looked at Zelda. "So Link, do you like me or that pathetic little girl!" Zelda demanded. Link looked at her and couldn't make that dission. Well, he sort of like that girl. "I knew it, I knew that one day you will abandon me." Zelda said with a fake cry. "Abandon?" Link asked. "Come on Zel, if you want to cry, then I'll take you home." Link said. Zelda soon found herself sitting on her bed. She looked out the window and saw Ruby and Link walk away. "Why did I say I wanted to go home?" Zelda said aloud.  
  
CHAPTER 9: SOO TIRED  
  
Right now everyone in the town knows Ruby. Link was introducing Ruby to everyone from morning to night, but didn't say a word about the crystal. It was nighttime, and Ruby was knocked out. Link and Ruby had been playing bombchu bollwing for hours. Link finally won. "YES!" Link shouted. Ruby was on a bench. "Here is your prize, 50 ruppees." The girl said. "WHAT, THIS IS BULL, ALL THESE HOURS, I FINALLY WON, AND ALL YOU GIVE ME IS 50 RUPPEES?" Link shouted as he pounded his hand on the desk. "Yup!" She said. "Come on Ruby, let's go home." Link said. "Ruby?" She opened one eye and said… "Leave me alone, I want to sleep." "I can't leave you here." Link said. "I want to sleep." She said. "Well then I guess I'll have to carry you home." He walked towards her picked her up and went outside. When he got to Hyrule field, a stalchild appeared. Link jumped and dropped Ruby by accident. "AHH!" She cried as she hit the floor. She opened her red tired eyes and looked straight at the monster. The monster tried to scare Ruby, but Ruby was so tired that she screamed and beat it up. "Wow, I never knew you were so strong Ruby!" Link said. She looked at him with anger. "SHUT UP AND JUST TAKE ME HOME!" She screamed.  
  
CHAPTER: 10 LORD JUESS HELP ME  
  
Link woke up and stretched. He looked at Ruby who was snoring. Link chuckled and sat down on his little chair. He wrote a note telling her that he went for a walk. I will be back before noon. He walked outside and took a deep breath. He went out of the forest and on he went, to Hyrule field. As he ran through the grassy plains of the field, he spotted butterflies and some fairies. Although at nighttime, these creatures would be replaced with the Undead Stalchild. As Link crossed the crystal clear river on his way to Zora's River, he could see several Octorocks resting on the bottom. Link was glad they were busy munching some fish, rather than attacking him. As Link swam across the gap that separated Hyrule Field and Zora's River, Princess Ruto teasingly grabbed him by the leg. As Link tried to see what had grabbed him, Princess Ruto jumped out of the water, onto the bank." I'm so glad to see you Link!" exclaimed Ruto, "I haven't seen you since you got me out of that hideous Lord Jabu Jabu's belly!" "Personally, I think he should go on a diet." was Links exasperated reply.  
  
Link finished swimming across and shakily climbed onto the sandy bank next to Ruto."We have so much to catch up on! Did Zora's Sapphire help you out any?" Link started to answer, but Ruto grabbed his arm and dragged Link into the water. Ruto managed to talk the long way up to Zora's Domain, but Link could only breath because of the Zora's Scale, if he hadn't had it, unknown to Ruto, Link would have drowned.  
  
As Ruto emerge in Zora's domain with Link, Link started to protest, but Ruto simply covered his mouth. "Sshhhhh" she said, "You've had a long journey, and should rest." Link removed her hand and told her he had plans and couldn't possibly stay and chat, but Ruto wouldn't let him go. She was really strong for a Zora Link thought.  
  
As Link looked around in Zora's Domain, he realized it seemed bigger than it had before when he had gone to help Lord Jabu Jabu and Ruto. Every footstep they took echoed in the great dome. Occasionally a Zora would stick his or her head out of the water to welcome Princess Ruto back, but other than that, the water palace seems empty. When Ruto and Link finally reached an area where rocky flooring met cool water, Ruto pulled Link in. Ruto swam over rocks and across caverns. Link was scratched and brushed from banging into a tight corner or Rocks. Just when Link thought he couldn't take it anymore, Princess Ruto emerged from the water in a small dome-like area. There was one door made of only seaweed, but the seaweed was tightly bound as to form a secure door. Ruto pushed Link through the open doorway and shut the door behind her. She knew he would rather be else where, but she loved him and he accepted the Zora's Sapphire; otherwise know as the Zora's Engagement ring, so she was determined to make Link love her back. Ruto was not the kind of girl to have a broken heart.  
  
CHAPTER 11: HAVE TO GO HOME  
  
Link stayed and talked with Ruto for hours on end, and Link was starting to understand Ruto's standpoint. Ever so often one of the Zorian guards would bring in raw fish and drink for them. While Link was talking with Ruto, a room was also being prepared for him. Little did Link know, he would be staying here for a long time.  
  
Later that night, Link was shown to his room and the door locked behind him. Link tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Fortunately, seaweed was easy to slice through, and when Link was sure all the Zoras were asleep, he drew his sword and started to hack away at the door. Link knew this would make some noise, but most of the Zoras were situated underwater and wouldn't hear it. As the door finally broke into several limp strands of green seaweed, Ruto fell into the room. She had been sleeping against the door to make sure her love wouldn't escape. As Ruto groggily stood up, Link made sure she was ok, and started to run. Ruto gained back her senses just in time to see Link splash into the water. Ruto ran and swam after him, and jumped onto his back just as he emerged on the rocky ledge. Link tried to shake Ruto as he ran, but Ruto wouldn't move and didn't want to let him go. Link couldn't hurt Ruto because she was a girl, and a princess which could be disastrous, and even deadly for himself." Why won't you let GO?" Link inquisitor as he ran." Because I LOVE YOU LINK!" was Ruto's straight out reply." If you love me so much, why won't you respect my wishes and let me go? I'm not a Zora and could never live like one, Ruto" "I'm sure you could be one if you try." Link just had a bad image in his head.  
  
Link ran straight out of Zora's Domain. Ruto tightened her grip on Links neck, not so much as to choke him, but as to hang on. A hundred or more guards, who thought he was kidnapping Princess Ruto, chased Link as he ran from Zora's Domain.  
  
CHAPTER: 12 BIG TROUBLE  
  
Link looked back at Ruto. "Let go of me!" He tried to scream, but only bubbles came out of his mouth. Link then suddenly has an idea, he pretend that he was dead. Ruto let go of him. Little did Link know, he fainted because he didn't have his zora tunic on, and he couldn't stay in the water for a long time, and also, his feet were caught in some weed. Ruto gasped and tried to wake Link, but she couldn't. Ruto looked around and saw Link's master sword on his back. She took it out and slashed the weeds. Link started to float. Ruto grabbed Link by the hand and brought him to land. Link wasn't breathing at all. "Ok Ruto, what are you going to do, you killed Link?" Ruto said to herself. She sat until the sun went down. She then looked at Link. "Come on Link, wake up." She walked up to him, opened his moth, she was about to breath in, but then Link woke up. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING!?" Link screamed. "I was going to……  
  
She stopped and saw a girl standing in front of them. "LINK!" it was Ruby. "Ruby!" Link said. "Link, I'v been looking all over for you." "Sorry." Link said.  
  
"So your saying you played dead, and you actually passed out?" Ruto said. "Yup." Link said. "Hey Ruto, I think I stayed here a little bit too long, so I think I better head home. Come on Ruby." Link said. Ruto just sighed. "Bye Ruto!" Ruby shouted.  
  
CHAPTER: 13 MIDO AGAIN  
  
Link and Ruby headed back home. "Sorry I had you worried." Link said. "It's ok Link." Ruby said. When they got to KoKri Forest, they saw Mido. "Link! What happened to your hair?!" Mido laughed. "DAMN! Mido, what happened to your face?" Link said, and he walked away. Mido threw a rock at Link. Link growled. "Stop that Mido!" Link shouted. Mido just threw another rock at him. Link growled even louder. "Link, you're changing!" Mido shouter. "What are you talking about Mido?" Ruby asked. "Don't you see, Link is a monster, and he growls like one too!" Mido shouted. "He doesn't look like a monster." Ruby said. "He's going to turn into one! Run for your lives!!!" Mido shouted, and he ran away. Link looked at Mido and shook his head. "Sorry about that, sometimes he's"… Link paused. "What's wrong Ruby?" "LINK!!! Your turning into a monster! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed. "I AM!" Link cried. "Just kidding." Ruby laughed.  
  
"Don't do that Ruby!" Link said, and pushed her to the ground. "Hey! I was just kidding!" Ruby laughed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Link said. "Sorry." Ruby said. *Snicker*. "So Ruby, are you tired?" "Sort of." She replied back. "Ok then, let's go to bed." Link said. Ruby got into Link's bed and fell asleep. Link sat down on his chair. He put his arms on the table, and put his head on top of them. He sighed and fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER: 14 FIRE AND MONSTER  
  
"LINK! LINK! LINK! WAKE UP, THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!" Ruby shouted. Link jerked awake. He took his sword, and ran outside. "Who would do such a terrible thing?" Ruby cried. Link whipped out his ocarina and played the song of storm. It started to rain and soon the fire was gone. When the fire was gone, a monster appeared. It had big giant hands, red eyes, *As always in monster stories* and it had horns, one horn on the side of it's head, and one on the other. He was sitting on a horse. The horse has six legs. He got down form its horse. His horse disappeared. "I am here for that girl." It said. " I want that crystal. NOW!" "Well you'll have to pass me first." Link said. "HA HA HA. You think you can defeat me?" It laughed. "Well guess again. "He wrapped Link with his big gait hands. "LET ME GO!" Link shouted. He threw Link to a tree. Link struggled to stand up, but he couldn't. "This will end it." The monster jumped up, he was about to stomp on Link, but then someone grabbed Link. The monster looked around. "Where is that idiot kid?" It said. "Hey! Hosebrain! Look out." Someone said. The guy threw a bomb at it. "Crap….. AHHHHHH!" The monster flew away. Link looked back to see who the guy was. "HI Hero of Time!" He said. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and tall. He has a shield and a sword. "Hey, thanks for saving my life." Link said. Ruby who was hiding behind the rock walked up to them. "Hello, thanks for saving Link's life. Who are you.?" Ruby asked.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 15 ALL ABOUT ANDY  
  
  
  
"Hi….. yi yi yi…..WOW!" DANM SHE'S HOT. He thought. "Oh, I'm Andrew, you can call me Andy if you want." "Ok, I'll call you Andy then." Ruby said. "Hey umm Andy, where did you come from?" Link said as he got up. " I live in Gerudo Valley, behind a water fall." Andy said with a smile. "COOL!" Link said. "Why did you all of a sudden come here and save me?" Link asked.  
  
"Because…….. I wanted to challenge you in a…….. BATTLE! But your hurt right now, so next time." "K!" Link said. "Do you live alone Andy?" Ruby asked. "Yes." He replied.  
  
Link, Ruby, and Andy checked to see if any one got hurt. Luckily no one got hurt. Link asked Andy if he wanted to get out of the forest. Andy said yes. So all three of them went to Hyrule field. Link told Andy why Ruby was with him. Link, Andy and Ruby walked and talked until it was almost night. Link asked if Andy wanted to stay with them. Andy gladly said yes. "I think it'll be better if I call my horse Epona." Link said. He whipped out his ocarina and played Epona's song. Epona neighed and galloped to find where Link was. "Epona can only take two people, so you and Ruby get onto Epona, and I'll run." Link suggested. "No you don't have to because I have a horse too!" Andy said. Andy whistled, and a black horse appeared in the darkness. "Hey, isn't that Thunder from the ranch?' Link asked. "Yup! I won it in a race…… but for some reason, when I won, that ranch girl Malon gave me a cow for a reward." Link and Ruby laughed. Andy got onto Thunder. " I heard that Thunder was one of the best horse, he can jump over almost everything!" Link said with a smile. " I bet he can't jump over the castle wall." Ruby joked. Andy looked at her a chuckled.  
  
Suddenly a Stalchild popped out from the ground. " Woops, I think we woke the dead by laughing to loud!" Andy said. "I'll race ya home." Link said. "You got it!" Andy said with a smirk. "Hold on Ruby!" Link shouted. "I will!" "Ready set GO!!!" They both shouted.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER: 16 HUNGRY  
  
  
  
Andy woke early. He was sleeping on the floor beside Link's bed. He got up made sure he didn't wake Link or Ruby up. Andy was about to go outside, but then….. "Where are you going?" Ruby asked curiously. "Uhh nowhere, just wanted to look around." Andy said quickly. "Really, then why do you have a dagger in your hand." Ruby asked. "Well maybe if there's danger in the woods, I'll…"Andy, stop lying." Ruby said. "Ok, ok, I'm really hungry, so I thought that if I go to Lon Lon Ranch, I could kill a chicken and eat it and come back before you and Link wake up." Andy said. "Look, if your really that hungry, don't go to the Ranch and kill a chicken, it takes more time! Go buy one in the market, it's opened right now." Ruby said. "Sure but the problem is that….. I don't have rupees." Andy said. Then suddenly, THUMP! Link fell off his bed. "It's a good thing I wasn't still sleeping down there. Link groaned, and opened his eyes. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked. "Well….Andy was hungry, and he wanted to go to the Ranch and kill a chicken, but I told him to go to the market and buy one instead. But he said he doesn't have any rupees." Ruby answered. "Go to my drawer, inside there should be a bag, look under it, and there's my wallet, take some, and go buy the chicken." After that, Link fell asleep again.  
  
  
  
CAHPTER 17 ACTION  
  
  
  
After buying a chicken, and finishing eating it, Andy heard a scream, he saw a Peahat trying to hurt a girl about his age. He threw his chicken away, and pulled out his sword. He jumped in front of the girl. The girl's eyes winded. Andy took out his shield. He slashed the Peahat 's weak spot. "You better get out of here!" Andy shouted to the girl. The girl just stood there. Andy wondered why she didn't move. Then suddenly, the enemy's sharp spikes scraped Andy's right arm. "Ugh!" Andy's arm was in pain. Andy then finally gave the Peahat a final blow. SLASH! The Peahat flew up into the sky and blew up. Andy panted and looked at his arm, which was bleeding. He suddenly remembered that girl. He looked around to see where she was.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 18 A BIG ARGUINMENT  
  
  
  
He found her sitting on a rock looking at him curiously with her big green eyes. She had bluish greenish hair, a cresset moon clip on her short hair. She was wearing similar clothing that looked like a tunic to him. "You ok?" Andy asked. "The girl's eyes winded bigger then before. "I can't believe it, I'm not dreaming!" She cried. "What do you mean?" Andy asked a little afraid. "I got saved by a man! It's just like a fairy tale! You're my hero!" She cried. Andy raised an eyebrow. "Do you have problems, or are you drunk?" Andy asked. "What…… some hero you are, I thought that hero's are suppose to be nice." She said. "So your saying I'm mean?" Andy asked a little bit angry. "YES! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME?" She shouted. " WELL EXCUSE ME, I SAVED YOUR LIFE, AND I WASN'T BEING MEAN, I ASKED, DO YOU HAVE PROBLEMS BECAUSE YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD, YOU KEPT ON SAYING WOW WHAT A HERO, WOW WHAT A CUTIE, OH YOU SAVED MY LIFE, IT'S JUST LIKE A FAIRY TALE!" Andy shouted. " WELL SORRY, I CALLED YOU A HERO BECAUSE YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" She shouted back. " I WAS JUST BEING POLITE, CALLING YOU A HERO!" She Shouted. "What's your name?" Andy asked. "Don't change the subject!" She shouted. " Come on, get it over with already." Andy said. The girl just stared at him in anger. "Man, you look so cute when you're angry." Andy quickly covered his mouth and turned around. "Did I just say that?" Andy asked. "y..y..yes." She replied.  
  
"It's true, I do think you're cute. When I saw you getting attack by the Heahat, I saw your beautiful face, that's why I came to rescue you." Andy said blushing. "So your saying that you came and rescue me because I beautiful?" She asked. "Yes." Andy replied. "YOUR SUCH A HEARTLESS MAN!" She cried. Andy looked up at her. "Huh?" "Well, you said came and rescue me because I'm beautiful, and if I were ugly, you would let get killed by that Heahat!? NOW THAT REALLY MAKES ME ANGRY!" She began to shout. " Now, now, don't start, let's not argue." Andy said. "Fine." She said.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 19 FRIEND OR GIRLFRIEND  
  
  
  
"So, what's your name?" Andy asked. "My name's Trica. What's your name?" "My name's Andrew, you can just call me Andy if you like." "Ok." "Where do you live?" Andy asked. "I live… well actually, I live anywhere." She said. "Cool but where are your parents?" Andy asked looking at her. "Ple…Please don't talk about them." She said. "Sorry, I'll shut up." So Andy and Trica walked around Hyrule field a bit until it was noon. "Hey instead of you going back where you're going, why won't you come and meet some of my friends?" Andy asked. "Sure why not?" Andy called his horse. Her step on my hand, and I'll lift you up on to Thunder, my horse." When they both were mounted, Andy took Trica to see Link and Ruby.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 20 ANOTHER FRIEND  
  
  
  
"Hey Andy, we were worried about you." Link said when he noticed someone standing behind Andy. "Sorry." "Hey Link, Andy, what are you guy doi……… who's that?" Ruby asked when she saw a girl standing behind Andy. "Oh sorry, this is Trica, I saved her life because she was being attacked by a Heheat. "Hi how are you." Trica said shyly. "Fine, thanks." Ruby said happily.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Link asked. Andy quickly slapped his hand over Link's mouth. "Shut up dimwit, do say that in front of her." "So where are you parents?" Ruby asked. Andy turned his head to face Ruby, then to Trica. Just then, Trica burst out crying. "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Ruby said nervously. She ran over to the crying girl and patted her in the back. "No, it's ok, I'm fine, really." "Ok, but I'm still really sorry."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 21 THE MYSTRY SONG  
  
  
  
Link parted the thick, dense foliage. The rabbit was right there, in front of him. Good. Aiming with his arrow, Link drew back the bowstring, ready to let the arrow fly. Just as he was about to release the bowstring, a faint sound reached his ears. He turned to the source of the sound. It was a faint, musical sound. A beautiful humming voice. He wanted to find out what it was, but he couldn't let the game he was hunting get away..... He drew the bowstring back again, and this time, let the arrow fly. The rabbit, startled, ran off and out of sight as the arrow landed just short of its intended target.  
  
Letting curiosity get the better of him, Link rose, walking across the dirt path that cut through the trees. There was foliage on either side of the path, and he headed toward the source of the sound. Silently, he parted the foliage, and crouching, saw the maker of the sound. A young girl, just a few years younger than he, sat on a wide, flat rock, singing softly. " Hey..." Link said, half rising. However, he stepped on a twig, making it snap loudly. The girl turned, and he caught a faint glimpse of her. Her golden hair sparkled in the sunlight, and her green eyes shone with fear. She rose, and then fled. Before Link knew it, she was gone.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 22 TAKING TURNS  
  
It was nighttime in Hyrule. Trica had also joined in the little group so she could help Ruby. Instead of sleeping at Link's house, Link, Andy, Trica, and Ruby asked Zelda if they could sleep in the castle because Link couldn't fit that many people in his house. Zelda gladly said yes. They all shared a room, which really sucks. There were five bunk beds, and one bathroom. There was a really big table in the center of the room. "I get to take a shower first!" Trica shouted as she ran to the bathroom. Andy dropped his jaws. "HEY WHO SAID YOU CAN TAKE A SHOWER FIRST?!" He shouted. "Hey quiet over there!" Someone said from the other room. "Sorry!" Andy shouted back. "QUIET!" It replied back.  
  
"Com ' on let's shoot to figure out who takes the next shower. When Trica came out, Andy and Link were still shooting. "Why are you doing the same ones as me?" Link asked angrily. "Do you think I want to?" Andy asked. "While you boys are shooting, I guess I'll take the next shower. Link and Andy looked at her as she closed the bathroom door. After when everyone took a shower and brushed their teeth, which I think they don't, got in their beds. "Night Andy, night Ruby, night Trica." Link said. "Goodnight everyone." Ruby said. "Night Ruby and Link." Trica said. "What about me?" Andy asked. "Be quiet! I'm tired." Trica shouted. Andy sighed. "Night everyone."  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 23 RUBY ALONE  
  
It was past midnight. "Ruby heard someone's voice saying her name. She stood up and climbed down the ladder making sure that she wouldn't wake any of her friends up. She looked at Trica who had her face covered with the blanket. She looked at Link who was about to fall out of his bed. And then she looked at Andy who was snoring and had his mouth opened with saliva coming out from it. "I love you Trica." Andy said talking when he's asleep. Ruby almost forgot about the voice. She walked out the door and looked around. She saw a shadow crouching down by the dead end of the hallway. "Ruby." It said weakly. "Help me, I don't want to die." It said a little bit louder. "Wh…wh…who a..r….are yo..yo…you?" Ruby asked scared. The figure didn't say a word. "Wh…what's wrong?" Ruby asked. It still didn't answer. Ruby took a step closer. The figure looked up at her. His bloody eyes were so red that Ruby had to turn away. The figure reached out to her, but Ruby quickly ran to the door. "It's locked!" Ruby said aloud. "LINK, ANDY, TRICA, DO YOU HEAR ME? OPEN THE DOOR!" There was no reply. Ruby turned back to see that the figure wasn't there anymore She looked around, then abruptly, SMACK! Ruby got knocked out. The figure punched her. The figure was wearing cape. Gradually the figure took its cape off. It was wearing earrings. Its whole body was black. Steeping out from the shadow, it was Dark Link.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 24 TOO LATE  
  
Dark Link picked Ruby up. He opened the window and jumped out landing with a loud thump! Dark Link got on to a black horse with three eyes instead of two. Two red eyes on the sides, and a yellow eye in the middle. He hit the horse's sides hard. The horse neighed loudly making everyone in the castle wake up except Andy who was still thinking of Trica in his little Dream Land. The horse raised it's hooves and dashed away. Link and Trica jerked awake. "What was that!?" Trica asked sitting up. "A sound of a horse." Link replied. "Hey where's Ruby?" Trica asked when she looked at the top of the bunk bed. "No." Link said. "Andy wake up!" Andy groaned a little and fell to the ground. He then fell asleep again. "WAKE UP!" Link shouted. Andy jolted awake. "Where's the monster?" Andy asked stupidly. "Andy snap out of it and wake up. Ruby is missing. We have to find her!"  
  
All three of them ran out the door. Link stopped when he saw a black cap on the marble floor. "Hey this looks familiar." Link said looking at the cap. "THIS IS DARK LINK'S CAP!" Link shouted looking out the window. "DARK…..LINK?" Trica asked scared. Four guards ran up to them. "What's wrong?" One of the guards asked. Ruby's missing. 


	2. Link meets Ruby part 2

AN: Hi, I'm back again with the second part of my story.  
  
I do not own Legend of Zelda.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 25 WAKING UP  
  
As Link explained to the guards that they have to save Ruby, the guards refused to let them pass. " The King said no leaving castles at night." One of the guards said. "Yeah but….." Trica's words were cut off. "Those were the rules from King Harkening." Suddenly all five of them heard foot steeps. It got closer and closer. "I hope it's not the king!" Link said to himself. A figure came from the corner. "Princess Zelda!" They all said and bowed. "Damn! She looks even prettier with her night gown on." Andy said to Link and Trica. Both of them elbowed Andy at the ribs. "Shut up, she'll hear you!" Trica whispered. "Well sorry I just think she looks pretty!" Andy whispered back. "Would you to keep quiet!" Link asked in a whisper. "Ahem!" Zelda interrupted. "What were you guys doing….. Forget it that's not important. Any way, did you guys hear a weird sound?" "Yeah, that's why we're up, and Ruby's missing!" Link said. "And we also found Dark Link's cap!" Trica said.  
  
"Dark Link?" Zelda asked in a scared voice. "But Link, I thought you killed him!" Zelda cried. "I thought." Link said and turned around quickly. "You… you.. You BASTERED! YOU LIED TO ME!" Zelda shouted. They all looked at Zelda. "Such harsh language." Andy said looking at her. "I wouldn't be talking." Zelda snapped. "Can we please get this whole thing over with? We have to save Ruby." Trica asked putting her hand on her hips. "Yeah sure, go save that girl." Zelda said walking away. "Will you excuse us, but we have things to take care of?" Andy said as he pushed the two guards away.  
  
CHAPTER 26 THE DARKNESS  
  
When Ruby woke up, all she could see was darkness around her. She stood up and took few steps forward making sure she wouldn't fall into any hidden holes. She suddenly bumped into something hard. "OW!" She put her hand on her forehand making sure she wasn't bleeding. She then tripped over something and fell into a pond. "Must have been a log. Maybe I'm in a forest, but it doesn't sound like the forest, where's the wind?" Ruby whispered to her self. She got up and tripped again. "STUPID LOG!" She said kicking it. She then realized it wasn't a log. It looks like a leg. She saw something darker attached to the leg. Then she remembered, she was captured by Dark Link. She two red glowing eyes gazing at her. "What are you staring at?" It said. Ruby tumbled backwards in shock. The whole room was becoming lighter. After the whole room was clear, she saw Dark Link walking up to her.  
  
She moved back a little. "What do you want from me?" Ruby asked. "Your crystal." He replied. "But first I want to play with you." He said with a grin. Ruby gasped. Dark Link grabbed her arms and started to kiss her neck. "Please stop!" Ruby begged. She struggled to get out of Dark Link's arms, but he refuses to let her go. Trying to take her cloth off, Link, Trica and Andy busted in. "Let her go! Link shouted. Dark Link took his sword out and held it to Ruby's neck. "You follow me she dies." Dark Link started to run. Link, Trica, and Andy just stood there. "What are we going to do?" Trica cried. "If we follow him, Ruby dies." Link said whispered in a sad voice. "But we have to do something." Andy said.  
  
Suddenly the room that led to Dark Link and Ruby disappeared. Link ran to it. "Ruby! RUBY!" Link shouted almost crying. Link turned and sled down. "Dark Link might rape her." Link whispered. "Hey Link, what's that sound?" Andy asked when he heard a muffle sound coming from the opposite side of the room. "It's coming from the wall!" Trica shouted. "Who's ever there, move away, I'm putting a bomb. Link took a bomb out and placed it next to the wall. Link took ran 20 fee back. BOOM! When the smoke disappeared, Link, Trica and Andy saw someone chained to the wall. His eyes and mouth were covered with a cloth. He has really dark purple hair; he was wearing some kind of bracelet. "Quick, help him!" Trica shouted. Link took the cloth off his face. When he opened his eyes, he had bluish and purplish eyes. "Wow!" Trica whispered to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I'll update more. To be continued. ((^_^)) 


	3. Linkmeets Ruby part three

AN: I am back! Sorry it took long, I didn't know what to write on the next chapter. Remember, when I said the first ten people to review will be in it, I'm not going to put you in order, but don't worry, you will be in it. I promise. Please review and enjoy! ((^_^))  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 27 SHADOW  
  
Trica looked at his eyes. "What…. A… CUTIE!" She thought to herself. "Thank you." He said. "What's your name?" Andy asked. "My name's Shadow, what's yours?" "My name's Andy, this is Trica, and this is Link." Andy said. "AHEM! We have to find Ruby!" Link said. "Oh-yeah." Andy said. "Who's Ruby?" Shadow asked. "A girl." Andy answered. "Oh yeah that helped." Link said. "We'll tell you later, now is not the time." Trica said. "Can you help us find her?" Trica asked. "Uh… ok."  
  
"Link! Look, there is a hole on the ground, wonder where it leads?" Andy said looking at the dark hole. "We will never know if we don't jump in." Link said. When they jumped into the hole, they saw nothing accepted a murky hall. Link lit a lantern and started walking. "So Shadow, who did you get captured by?" Trica asked. "I got caught by someone that looks like Link, but the only difference is he's black! OH how I want to get my hands on him." He said angrily cracking his knuckles. "I'll beat the shit out of him! I'll rip his hair out of his scalp!" He said. "Hey, hey, watch it, that's Dark Link. He's my shadow, or should I say he's my dark side? When you say something about him, that means you want to do the same thing to me." Link said. "Oh, sorry."  
  
CHAPTER 28 ATTACK  
  
"SHHHHHHH! You guys, we found him." Link whisper as he turned the lantern off. Ruby was tied to a chair crying. Dark Link was looking at his sword. He then stood up. "I have a feeling we are being watched my… pretty girl." He then kissed her lips. "Link, you love Ruby?" Trica asked. Everyone except Dark Link and ruby looked at him. "Yes, I do love her. That's why I'm here to help her!" Link said his voice getting louder. Ruby shot her head up. "Link!?" Ruby cried. Dark Link disappeared, and walked up behind Link. Shadow saw Dark Link, so he raised his left hand up, the one that he had a bracelet on. A sparkling ray of thunder dashed down to his hand. He held the bolt tightly making the thunder light bigger. He threw the thunderbolt at Dark Link. "AHHHH! I hate light!" He screamed. Link took out his Biggron sword and slashed Dark Link right in the middle. Dark Link screamed, and his shadow turned into ash. Trica kicked the ash. Link put oil on it, and lit it. "NOOOOO!" D.L's scream echoed through the hall. After a while, the ash gone. Dark Link was destroyed.  
  
CHAPTER 29 LINK AND RUBY  
  
Link, Shadow, Andy and Trica untied Ruby. "He didn't hurt did he?" Link asked looking at her watery eyes. "No." Ruby replied. They all went back to the castle, it was midnight. "Here, you can sleep here." Trica said pointing to the top of her bunk bed. Ruby got into bed, and looked at the wall. "Good night everyone." Shadow said. " And thanks." Link sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
  
After half an hour, Link and Ruby still didn't fall asleep. Link suddenly heard Ruby sobbing. "Ruby? What's wrong?" She gasped. Link climbed down and looked at her. Here let's go outside so we don't wake our friends up. Link and Ruby gradually walked out the door. Ruby sat on a bench, and Link sat right next to her. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Link asked turning his head to face her. "I'm so scared, what am I going to do. People are looking for me. They want to kill me and take the crystal. Why me? Why do I have to be the one to have the crystal?" She sobbed. "Oh Ruby, everything will be fine when I'm here. I promise I'll protect you. I'll even risk my life to save yours." Link said putting one of his arms around her. She looked at his blue eyes. Link closed his eyes and leaned in for his first kiss. Link parted the kiss. "I love you." Ruby whispered. Link picked her up and hugged her until she fell asleep.  
  
CHAPTER 30 WHAT'S THAT RACKET!  
  
The next morning, Link woke up with Ruby's face in his chest. "She looks so cute when she's asleep." Link kissed her forehead, and she woke up. "Good morning Link!" "Good morning Ruby." The sun shone brightly through the window. Suddenly…..BAM! "It looks like something fell in our room!" Link said. He opened the door and saw Shadow putting the ladder back. Link and Ruby saw a dent in it. "Ok, what just happened?" Andy asked yawning. Sorry, it's just that everyday I wake up I have to punch something." He said embarrassed. Trica looked at him. "You love punching don't you?" She asked feeling the dent in the ladder. "Not just punching, I also love fighting." He said cracking his knuckle. They all smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: End of Part three. Review to find out what part four is about. 


	4. Link meets Ruby part four

Sorry to keep you people waiting, I was really busy, here is part four enjoy and review. Once again, I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA.

Chapter 31 GOOD MORNING

            "Hey let me get dress first!" Trica whined. "No!" Andy shouted and ran towards the bathroom making Trica fall.  Link yawned and looked out the window. He noticed Epona, eating grass. "Hey Ruby, would you like to go for a ride with me on Epona?" Link asked. "Sure why not?" She said a walked towards him. Shadow sat down on the bed and looked at his bracelet. Trica noticed and walked towards Shadow. "What's that?" She asked looking at him. "It's called a bracelet." Andy said walking out from the bathroom. "I know! But what kind of bracelet, a power bracelet or something?" She asked looking at it. "What makes you think that this bracelet has powers?" Andy asked looking at Trica. "Didn't you see, when Shadow raised his arms in that dark hallway, a thunder thingy came down?" She asked. "Oh yeah I remember." Trica saw the bathroom door opened. "MY TURN!" She screamed and ran towards it. 

            CHAPTER 32 LET'S GO!

            "Hey Ruby, come on!" Link shouted with excitement. Link helped Ruby on to Epona and rode off. Ruby was sitting in front of him. "Faster!" Ruby shouted. "Alright Epona full speed!" Link wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist and slapped Epona's hips. They were having a great time while the others were in the castle looking at them. 

            Andy, Trica and Shadow leaned against the window. "Why couldn't that be Trica and I?" Andy thought looking at Link and Ruby on Epona. "Why couldn't that be Shadow and I?" Trica thought. "Why does he get the horse?" Shadow thought. They all sighed at once. "Hey guys, what are you looking at?" Zelda asked walking in their room. "On second thought why couldn't that be Zelda and I?" Andy thought. Zelda looked out the window and saw Link and Ruby together on Epona. "LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNK!!!!!!" Zelda shouted making all the soldiers around the castle look up. "Link what was that?" Ruby asked looking around. "Nothing." Link said quickly with a scared face. "Oh shit! I'm going to be dead when get back." Link said. "What?" Ruby asked turning around. "Nothing." 

            CHAPTER 32 AT LAKE HYLIA

            Link and Ruby saw a tall fence and Link slowed Epona down. "I don't remember a fence this tall standing here." Link said. "Epona will just have to jump." Link said. "Did….  You ….. just….. say…….jum…..jump?" Ruby asked scared. "Yeah, what's wrong?" "Nothing." She replied quickly. "HYIA!" Link shouted and slapped Epona's hips. She ran full speed and jumped over the fence making Ruby scream. When Epona landed on the grass, Epona scared the hell out of Ruby. Link got off and looked up at Ruby who was still sitting on the horse with a scared face. Her face was white as a ghost. "It wasn't that bad Ruby, get use to it because when we go back, we'll have to do it again." Ruby slowly turned her head to Link. "Again……. I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!" She screamed.

            When Ruby got off Epona, she looked around. She ran to the lake and put her feet into the fresh water. Link smiled and walked over to her. Ruby narrowed her eyebrows a little and grinded. She pushed Link into the water making him gasp. "That's what you get for…..AHHHH!" Ruby was cut off because Link grabbed her arm and pulled her into the water as well. "For what? Jumping over the fence?" Link asked snickering. "Exactly." She answered and splashed some water onto Link's face. She quickly got up and ran to the lab's door. "Hey!" Link shouted and ran to her. 

            CHAPTER 33 FISHING

            As they both dried their cloth since it's sunny, Link asked Ruby does she want to go fishing. "Ok!" She replied. Link grabbed Ruby by the wrist and ran for the fishing area. "HI! Welcome to the…" The owner got cut off. "Yeah, yeah I know the rest, I've been here more then 54 times. He took out 30 rupees and grabbed a fishing rod. Link looked around and saw a really big fish swimming around in the center. 

            "Reel it in Link!" Ruby shouted with excitement when Link hooked the big fish. "Alright big friend come to papa." Link said reeling it in. "RRRRRR!" Link growled. Ruby ran up to Link and helped him. Link and Ruby kept on pulling until the fish was failed. "YAY! We did it!" Link and Ruby shouted. "How much does this big mama weigh?" Link asked the owner. "Hmmm… it weighs 25 pounds." "Alright, we beat the record!" Ruby said jumping up and down. 

Part Five is going to be long, and if you can't take it, I won't force you to keep reading. Please review.


	5. Link meets Ruby part five

AN: Yep this is all I typed. Don't worry, Part six will be up soon.  
  
CHAPTER 31: NEW DAY  
  
"I'm bored." Andy said looking out the window. Ruby looked out the window. "What's wrong?" Trica asked. "Nothing.nothing at all. Just thinking of something." She mumbled. "Link walked up to her. "Hey Ruby, want to go for a ride?" He asked. She turned around. "Sure, why not?!" "I want to go too!" Trica shouted. "Me too!" Shadow said. Me three!" Andy said. "Umm my horse can only carry two people." Link said. "Remember Link, I have a horse too." Andy said smiling. "Alright then, lets go!" Trica said. "Hold it right there, your not leaving this castle until you guys eat breakfast." Zelda said as she came into the room. They all sighed. "Ok, we'll eat breakfast." They all said at once. "Before you guys go down, change your cloth." She said. And with that, she walked out. "You guys heard what she said." Ruby said heading into the changing room.  
  
CHAPTER 32: MORNING  
  
After they all got changed, they head downstairs. Zelda was waiting for them in the kitchen. They sat down and started eating their breakfast. Zelda looked at Link. "So, where are you guys planning on going today?" "We're just going to go for a ride around Hyrule field that's all." Link replied. "That's nice." She said looking at them "Umm Andy, your shirt." She said pointing at it. "What about it?" He asked looking at it. "You're wearing it inside out." Shadow said drinking his milk. "Oh, he he.. I knew that." "What -ever." Link said. "You guys ready?" Ruby asked. "YUP!" Everyone left the table and headed outside. "Bye Zelda, see you later!" Trica and Ruby said. Zelda waved goodbye. "Have a good time." She said.  
  
CHAPTER 33: THE FIGHT  
  
In Gerudo Valley, there was a torment. Two gerudos were competing to see who was going to be the leader of Gerudo Valley. They weren't allowed to use sword. Only hands. Suddenly a boy about 15 walked up to them. "Hey you, no boys allowed!" One of the gerudo said. "Would you allow a boy that can fight?" He said chuckling. "We'll see about that that!" One of them said and ran up to him ready for a punch. "YAAAAHHH!" He screamed and knocked her down. "Boys don't hit girls." Another said. "We'll this boy does." He said. "All the gerudo guards looked at him and finally one of them said. "Why are you here?" He smiled and said. "There's a torment coming up at Kakoriko Village, and I have to win it so I can rupees to build a house" He said. "Uh Huh." She said. "We'll we will train you." She said licking her lips. "I don't like this." He said, and with that he ran off.  
  
CHAPTER 34: MEETING A NEW FRIEND  
  
Back in Hyrule field, Link and Ruby rode on Epona, Andy and Trica rode on Andy's horse, and Shadow was running instead of riding on a horse. "Shadow, if your tired, tell me and I'll let you ride my horse with Trica." Trica blushed. "Thanks but no thanks, I never get tired of running." He said. Suddenly, a boy ran up to Andy and Shadow and stopped them. Epona stopped as well. "May I help you?" Andy said looking at him. "Yea, I herd that you and Shadow is one of the best fighters around here." He said with a smirk. "Yea soo...?" Andy and Shadow said. "I want to challenge you guys!" He said and with no warning, he kicked Andy off his horse. "Why you little..." he got so mad and kicked him back." Is that all you've got, and weak kick?" He said laughing. Andy was pissed and kicked him so hard that the boy flew 5 feet away. "That's what you get for saying that to me!" Any said cracking his knuckle. "Let me take it from here." Shadow said. "So you want to fight too huh?" The boy asked charging towards him. Shadow narrowed his eyebrows. And punched him in the stomach. The boy fell down and looked up at him. "You son of a .." He got cut off. "Alright kid, who are you? Why do you want to fight them?" Link asked getting off Epona. The boy looked at Link. "Well?" Trica asked.  
  
AN: Well? Like it? If you want part six to be up, please review 


	6. Link meets Ruby part six

AN: Finally the chapter. I'm really sorry about not updating, it's really hard thinking about what's going to happen next. Hopefully the next chapter won't be really late. Read and please review. (Once again, I don't own Legend of Zelda.)  
  
CHAPTER 35: A LITTLE PROBLEM  
  
"I'm a fighter! My name's Matt, I'd do anything to win any fighting tuorment! So if you want to fight me, get ready." He said forming a fist in his hand. "Ok ok, I understand, but why do you want to fight US?" Link asked holding out his hand. "Yeah, why do you want to fight us?" Andy asked making an ugly face. "Shut up." Link said. Andy stuck out his tongue. Ruby just stood there trying not to be part of the conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I been so nervous about a fighting tourment that's coming up, there's this big muscular guy that I have to fight, and if I lose, I don't know what my teacher would say!" "So you want us to help you?" Link asked. "Yes please." "SO what do you say peeps?" Link asked. "It's fine with me." Trica said. Smiling. "Link, it's fine, but don't we have things to do?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow. "Of cores we have something to do, we're going to help Matt." "How brainless can you get?" Shadow said putting his hand over his face.  
  
Andy walked towards Matt.  
  
"Ok little guy." Andy said but got cut off. "I'm not a little guy!" Matt said almost shouting. "Ok big guy." "I'm not a big guy." OK, MATT! Why in the world are you choosing us to help you when you hurt both Shadow and I?" "Please, I need help, you guys can fight, and I need you to help me win that tourment." He said begging them. "Oh alright! I hate being so nice." "Thank you so much." He said smiling. Andy gave a quick smile.  
  
CHAPTER 36: TRAINGING  
  
"Ok what do you need help on?" Shadow asked. "Not to loose my self confidence." Matt said relaxing. The whole group was in the Lost Woods, and it's the only place they could get peace. Ruby was sitting on a rock singing Saria's song. Link kept on staring at her. Each minuet Link got closer and closer to Ruby. Ruby didn't notice but Trica did and smiled. Andy was sitting by the corner muttering, "What a show off Shadow is, think that he knows everything, UGH, Oh well, can't do a thing."  
  
Suddenly Ruby stopped singing. "Huh, Ruby?" Link said looking at her. "Ruby?" Trica said out loud that everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Link asked shaking her from behind. Ruby grabbed Link's arm and scratched him on the face. "Ruby!" Link shouted and looked at her, "what's wrong with you?" Link then realized something different about Ruby. Her blue eyes turn to bloody red. "Oh my gosh, Ruby's eyes are red!" Trica shouted. Shadow, Matt and Andy walked towards Ruby. Ruby then took off running. "Wait Ruby come ba.. Ow shit! My face is bleeding." Link said covering his face with his hands. "What has gotten into her?" Link said. Everyone then followed Ruby. They ended up in the scared realm. Ruby stood there with a big grin. She took out a knife and stabbed herself in the stomach. "He he!" She laughed, but then her laugh turned into a groan. She fell to the ground. "Ruby." Link whispered. "Oh my god." Matt whispered from behind. "Ruby!" Link shouted and ran by her side.  
  
CHAPTER 37: MONSTER AGAIN  
  
Link looked at Ruby. Everyone just stood there not knowing what to do. "Ruby please wake up." "GACHA, you little freak!" Ruby said. She took the knife out of bleeding stomach and sliced Link's arm. "What is going on over there?" Andy asked trying to see what was going on. He walked towards Link. "Ruby, please tell me wha.."  
  
"You, the hero of time can't even save a girl."  
  
"Where?" Trica looked around. "Who said that, come out!?" Link shouted.  
  
"I know your weakness, you wouldn't hurt a girl you love."  
  
"That's not true, I don't love her!" Link shouted, but deep inside he really did love her. "Link is it true?" Andy asked.  
  
"The crystal is finally mine!"  
  
Suddenly a big fog of black appeared. It then formed a monster that Link and Andy knew it looked familiar." You again!" Link shouted. "You were the monster that attacked Kokiri Forest two weeks ago!" Link shouted even louder.  
  
"Smart memory." The monster said laughing. (For the people who doesn't know whom the monster is, read the first chapter. Chapter 14: Fire and monster.)  
  
"You're the one that was controlling Ruby!" Trica shouted.  
  
"Correct!" The monster said.  
  
"Link?" Ruby said her eyes turning back to blue. "Ruby!" Link shouted. "Link." Ruby said crying. Her stomach was bleeding so much that she coughed out blood. Poor Link didn't know what to do to help.  
  
"For the people who don't me, I'm Odin, King of Darkness!"  
  
"Shut your hole!" Shadow shouted. Matt took out a dagger and threw it at Odin.  
  
"Fool, what a pity." Odin raised out his hand and the dagger reflected back to Matt. Luckily He dogged it by doing a back flip.  
  
"I think I had enough fun, I guess I'll take Ruby with me." Odin said and pointed Ruby with his fingers. In a flash of light Ruby and Odin were gone. "Ruby." Link said staring at the spot where Ruby was. "RUBY!" Link shouted.  
  
CHAPTER 38: SHOUTING DOESN'T SOLVE ANYTHING  
  
"How's Link doing?" Trica asked looking at Link's tree house. He was in that house ever since Ruby was gone. Shadow went into Link's little house and found him looking at the knife that Ruby used to slice his arm. "Link?" Shadow asked stopping in front of him. Link looked up. "Hmmmm?" "Link, Ruby's been taken away, you can't help her by just sitting here all day." He said. "You shut your trap, I have to think, and you shouldn't tell me what or what not to do!" Link shouted angrily. "Well excuse me!" Shadow shouted back. "Yeah, excuse you!" "Watch it hero!" "Shut up you!" "I was just worried about you!" "You gay lord, carrying for a boy!" "Just because I care about you doesn't mean I'm gay, and that made no sense at all you freak!" "YOU'RE A FREAK YOURSELF!" " I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU THINK OF A WAY TO SAVE RUBY!" "SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE ABOUT ME?!" "I ALWAYS CARED ABOUT YOU, THAT'S WHY I'M HELPING YOU! "LEVAE ME ALONE!" "FINE! I'D BEE GLAD TOO ANYWAY!"  
  
And with that Shadow left Link's little house. "Come on, we're leaving!" Shadow said grabbing Matt and Trica by the hand and Andy followed them. All four of them left Kokirir Forest leaving Link alone. Link realized the big mistake he made. Everyone left him. "Shouting doesn't solve anything, it just makes things worse." Link whispered to himself. He then started sobbing. "First Ruby then Shadow, Andy, Matt and Trica. Way to go Link." He said to himself.  
  
CHAPTER 39: KINGDOM OF DARKNESS  
  
"Wake up sweetie." "Mother?" Ruby asked looking at her. Ruby was on a bed with blankets covering her. "Hey, my blanket." "Mother, but how can it be? Your dead." "Ruby." Ruby saw her Father standing behind her mother. "This can't be true, I'm dreaming I'm dreaming "I'm dreaming!" Ruby said slapping herself. "You're not dreaming my pumpkin." Her father said. "Hey, you never call me pumpkin." Ruby said realizing that wasn't her dad. "YOU little girl finally realized it was all a dream."  
  
"Huh?" Her dream shattered into tiny pieces. "It was all a dream." Ruby said aloud finding herself in a room with one door and nothing else. Odin walked in and closed the door. "Ruby, so pretty and young, but what a pity your going to be dead soon." "Please don't kill me." "It's the only way to get that crystal." "Please. No."  
  
CHAPTER 40: THINKING OF YOU  
  
Link sat by Lake Hylia thinking of Ruby. "Oh Ruby, how much I' missed you. Please come back." The sun was setting. Link just sat there remembering the happy days he and Ruby had together. He sighed heavily. "Ruby." He said again. "Someone help me!" A faint cry came from a forest nearby. Link looked around to see whom the cry was. "Help me!" This time it was a little louder. He got up and looked into the forest near the entrance and saw a glowing blue light floating around. "Is that a fairy? Navi?" Link said aloud. Before entering the forest he looked at the sign near by the entrance. (FOREST OF NO RETURN) "He He, Forest Of No Return, what if you walk backwards and remember your path." Link said to himself and laughed and decided to go in anyway. "Navi? He walked towards the fairy. "Navi is that you?" Link saw a fairy tied to a tree. Her wings were broken. "Navi?" Link said again. "Wait NO, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" The fairy shouted. "IT'S A TRAP! STOP!" The fairy shouted even louder. But before Link could step back, a pit formed under the ground he was standing on. Link fell but luckily he held on to one of he ledge. This time it was his turn to shout for help." "Someone help me!" Both Link and the fairy said at the same time. Link couldn't get up because of his wounded arm and the items that he was carrying.  
  
CHAPTER 41: THE SEARCH OF LINK  
  
As shadow and the others were walking behind him, Shadow herd Link shouting for help. "Isn't that Link's voice?" Shadow asked not worried. "Yea!" Trica said looking around. Shadow and the others were in Lake Hylia next to the scarecrows. All of them looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Finally all of them agreed that Link's voice was coming from (Forest Of No Return). "In there?" Andy asked worried. "Yep Matt said looking at the dark, gloomy entrance. "There's no way I'm going in there, what if there's monsters, or blood sucking vampires, or hungry animals waiting for us, and did I remind you that this is the forest of...hey, where did everyone go?" Andy asked looking around. "Matt? Shadow? Trica?" Andy shouted, but there was no reply. "I'm still not going inside, I'll wait right here." He said just standing there.  
  
CHAPTER 42: FALLING  
  
"Someone help me!" Link shouted running out of breath. He's been holding onto the ledge for half an hour. "No, I don't wanna die, not now, nor today." Link said struggling to get up. "I'm going to fall!" Link said as one of his hands slipped off. "Hey you fairy, it was nice meeting you, when I fall, say goodbye to me." Link said. "Good bye." Said a voice. Link and the fairy looked up and saw Shadow looking at Link. "Hey Link, how's it going down there?" He shouted down the dark hole. "Drafty!" Link shouted back. "Would you mind giving me a hand? I'm about to die, please help me, I'm really sorry about today, I was just mad." Link shouted. "Yea, and you had to blame all your anger at me." Shadow said. "C'mon! Are you going to help him or not?" The fairy asked shaking it's body around. "Since when did you ever care about that freak down there?" Shadow asked tapping the fairy's head. "SHADOW! ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME STAY HERE UNTIL I CAN"T HOLD ON AND THEN I DIE?" Link shouted angrily. "Hmmmm. you know what Link, that's a great idea. "Shadow, PLEASE forgive me! I'm so sorry! SHADOW, hurry please, I can't hold on any longer! Link groaned. "All right." Shaodow looking around for a rope. "This will do!" Shadow said finding a vine that hung from a tree. He let the vine fall down the hole where Link was. "Got it?" Shaodw asked. "Yea!" Shadow pulled the vine, but suddenly, it snapped and there goes Link! "LINK!" Shadow shouted. "This isn't suppose to happen!" He said staring at the hole.  
  
AN: So, how is it? Any reviews for the next chapter? One thing, no I didn't forget about Tica, Matt and Andy. They're just somewhere out there. Please review. ((^_^)) Thank you! 


End file.
